


happiness

by MinRosie



Series: Dream SMP Brain Rot [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Heroes & Heroines, Hurt No Comfort, I'm thinking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, based on a tiktok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinRosie/pseuds/MinRosie
Summary: Tommy thinks about heroes and what it means to be one. We all know how it ends.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Brain Rot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213922
Kudos: 16





	happiness

**Author's Note:**

> credit to: Snuby on TikTok  
> Link: https://bit.ly/3trfeA5

It was after L’manburg had gained its independence that Tommy had first set his goal. When Wilbur had laid down exhausted in his cot after he put Fundy to bed and only Tubbo and he were awake. It was the first time he’d thought of himself as a hero. There was no reason for him not to think that he wasn’t the biggest man present. He had stood up to Dream and challenged him to a duel when no one else would, and even though he lost he let L’manburg gain its independence!

Being a hero was epic, he could have songs written about him and even get his own comic book. He’d be famous! Big Man Tommyinnit, hero of L’manburg. Tubbo yawned next to him and Tommy smiled. He’d be the best hero ever and everyone would be happy, it would be like---

Tommy paused struggling to think of an example, it can’t be Captain America, Tommy was British after all, well L’manburgian now. Definitely not Spiderman, he’d lost a bunch of people and Tommy would hate to tempt fate. Tony Stark was an alcoholic for a while too.

“Hey, Tubbo?” He asked, knocking his shoulder against his dozing friend. “Name one hero that was happy.”

“What?” Tubbo was rubbing his eyes, he must’ve fallen asleep. Oops.

“Name one hero that was happy.” Tubbo frowned, looking up before looking back at Tommy.

Tubbo shifted, muttering under his breath. “I can’t.”

“You can’t?”

He stared at Tubbo, and Tubbo stared at him. They couldn’t find a single hero that was happy? What kind of bullshit deal was that, they were heroes for a reason, they were good and perfect and didn’t stand for evil. Why couldn’t they be happy as well?

Tommy _ah-ha_ ed as the answer appeared. “I know! They never let you be famous and happy.”

It was probably some give and take bullshit that Technoblade always talked about, where you have to give something up to get another thing. It was one of the few things that Wilbur and Techno agreed on. That was because they were both nerds, it didn’t matter that Technoblade was a god-tier PVPer, all the myth and English major talk dropped his epic factor to nerd levels.

“Lemme tell you a secret Tubzo.” Tommy turned around, a large grin taking over his face. Tubbo tilted his head and Tommy grabbed his arm. “I’m gonna be the first!”

Tubbo smiled. “Why do you say that Tommy?”

“Because of you!” Tommy reached out his pinky. “swear it to me.”

“Huh? Because of me?” Tubbo’s eyes were wide and Tommy’s chest bubbled with happiness. Of course he'd be the first one, he was Tommyinnit after all. There was nothing he couldn't do!

“Duh Big Man, best buds forever after all.” Tommy grabbed Tubbo’s hand and held out his pinky. “Swear it to me!”

Tubbo laughed. “I swear it.”

Later laying underneath the rubble of a destroyed city Tubbo would cry, grabbing onto Tommy Tubbo would beg.

“You were supposed to be the first Tommy.” He’d sob. “You were supposed to be the _first_.”

They'd realized too late that it wasn't possible for a Hero to be happy. The world wasn't ready for that yet.


End file.
